percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My homeroom teacher is a monster
Intro In a world where gods and satyrs are real and Egyptians and Greeks are two separate players I don't know where I belong. I am that outcast who achieved a lot but his name never gets mentioned on myths and legends. You know Hercules? Because I know him too. He is the biggest jerk I have ever known and his name is mentioned in every history book. You know Percy Jackson? Of course you do, he deserves that you know his name. I only met with him once but he has a golden heart and loyalty, two things that are rare in our world. He never boasted with his quests and skills, I admire him for that. I really hope that one day he has a happy ending. We only get happy moments not a long, healthy life with grandchildren. This is why aren't there many legacies. Have you ever heard the name Ignatus? No I thought so, my achievements are long forgotten or the gods makes sure that I am remembered as a villain. I am only an antihero or that Rudolph reindeer who never fits with anyone. My name is a creative way to remember to my father. I always thought about my father's identity. I wish that I never could find out who he was, spoiler alert he is a narcistic god and I am a demigod but I don't really use that expression. If you read this without knowing that you are a mortal or demigod please be warned. Gods are existent beings and you have superpowers blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda... You have a choice to leave this note behind and live a life without wars, manipulation and PTSD. You have a choice to be a mortal, not an unwanted pawn on the gods chessboard... Chapter I. Iggy Still there? Then welcome to the world of Greek myths and Egyptian patrons, unrequested adventures and a family worse than your father's mother in law or your mortal grandma who always asks about your grades and never knows how old are you. I hope that one day your name will be written on history books along Percy Jackson's name and the Legendary Seven. Once upon a time I wasn't that cynical about my life. I had a nice family, a normal childhood, as normal and average as a demigod's childhood could be. But weird things happened with me too. When I was five my music teacher, Mrs. Lyre who hated me for some reason said I was not as talented as my father. She taught me how to play the piano and the flute, she always said I am not ready to play on a lyre. She talked with my mother to sign me up for music classes because I was talented but in front of me she mocked my talent. On a winter day Mrs. Lyre asked me to remain behind because she had an extra task for me. She had a golden lyre in front of her and that lyre sparkled like the sun. I was hypnotized by it's beauty. "Just play it young prince of sun." She said and her voice was like a lullaby. To her encouragement I stood next to the lyre and I started to play. It was easy to me, I played it like I never played on piano. Mrs. Lyre started a song in an ancient language, but I understood it. She sang about the rising sun and about an old prophecy that will be finished in the next ten years by the prince of sun and fire. I played the melody on the lyre but the instrument started to glow, when I touched the strings. It was magical and it looked like that I played with sunstrings and we couldn't stop. "And when the Fountain of Youth is used, the prince becomes the only one who decides the world's faith." She sang the last part of her song. Then it hit me like a happy wolf puppy how knocks you out of your feet. What if I know the sun prince? Or better what if I am the sun prince? That lyre glowed like the Sun when I played it. "This song... is true or just an old myth?" I asked with a little hope. I was excited for a fairy tale life because my life was boring. I should have leave that room. I was only a child in kindergarden who believed in fairy tales and those stuff and I draw dragons and castles. "What do you think Hopkins is it true or not?" She asked from me. How should I know what is true or what is not. My mom always said we make up a lot of fantasy stuff in our head. "It is a nice tale or song Mrs. Lyre but I think this isn't true. Those are only in fairy tales." I said with a sad face. She looked at me with a sad face. "I don't believe that it's you but your father hopes that you will be that son about the prophecy song is about. But who knows? You have his golden light in you. And you have his charming smile that I fell in love... " She was thinking about something. She knows my dad? And she is in love with him? That is why he left my mom? "You know my dad?" I asked with hope. I wanted to know more about him. Mom said his name was Fred or something but I didn't know anything else. "Yes. He expects a lot from you young sun prince if you are him Hopkins. You have potential but you can't see from your eyes. I don't believe that you are that special. We will see it later, Hopkins. You can leave." And she pushed out of her room. Mrs. Lyre closed the door and I stood on the hall with my thoughts. My mom won't believe me if I tell her this story and she will never answer to my questions about dad. Mrs. Lyre is my only lead to my father's whereabouts. "But my dad..." When I opened the door she vanished from the room. How it is possible that she was there one minute ago and now she isn't. ||||***|||| There were more incidents with me. I was expelled from many schools because trouble followed me. My teachers said that I was a talented kid who could play many instruments, my literature teachers sent me to literature competitions and my drawing teacher loved my draws. Those achievements were forgotten when I "caused" trouble. My first day at elementary school was a disaster. My peers knew that I was talented with music, I draw the big, rich boy as a three headed hydra and they hated me for doing that. My drawing was stolen from me and went around the class, until even Mark Preston, the rich hydra saw that. He promised me a painful bruise but I could protect myself. When he wanted to hit me he was blinded by a ray of sunshine and my punch landed on his face. He was blind for four days and he blamed me for that. The principal to save the school funds, given by the Preston family of course, expelled me. Thanks to my blinding power I was expelled from a good school. My mom wasn't happy about it and she blamed my dad for that. She whispered something like "you said his second half only will show up when he is welve. Of course that he is an early bloomer. This is your fault Fred." ||||***|||| I have a little brother Darren Hopkins. His father's name was Carl or something. Mom thought after my dad left her she can marry to someone else who is a kind man and will love her family. Yeah... This was her idillic dream because that runt only wanted a one night stand wich ended with my little brother Darren Hopkins. He is the first annyoing person on my life, but honestly I was jealous of him ad he was jealous of me He was a normal kid, he never was diagnostized with ADHD and he didn't have weird powers like me.